Usagi Tsukino
right|thumb|200 px|Usagi Tsukino (anime) right|thumb|200 px|Usagi Tsukino (manga) right|thumb|200 px|Usagi Tsukino (PGSM) |right|thumb|200 px|Usagi Tsukino (Sera Myu) right|thumb|200 px|Usagi Tsukino (gry) thumb|101px|Usagi (komiks) Usagi Tsukino (月野うさぎ - Tsukino Usagi) - główna i tytułowa bohaterka anime i mangi. Na początku serii ma 14 lat, pod koniec 16. Córka Ikuko Tsukino i Kenji Tsukino. Ma młodszego, denerwującego brata Shingo. Przemienia się w Czarodziejkę z Księżyca (Sailor Moon). W przeszłości córka Królowej Serenity będąca Księżniczką Księżyca. W XXX wieku ukazana jest jako Nowa Królowa Serenity i matka ChibiUsy. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w odcinku pierwszym anime oraz pierwszym akcie mangi. Dane osobowe * Imię i nazwisko: Usagi Tsukino * Data urodzenia: 30 czerwca 1978 roku * Dzień imienin: Poniedziałek * Znak zodiaku: Rak * Grupa krwi: 0 Rh+ * Wzrost: 1,50 m * Włosy: Blond * Oczy: Niebieskie * Rodzina: Królowa Serenity (matka), Ikuko Tsukino (matka), Kenji Tsukino (ojciec), Shingo Tsukino (brat), Mamoru Chiba (przyszły mąż), Chibiusa (przyszła córka), Kousagi (przyszła córka; tylko manga) * Kamień szlachetny: Perła, diament * Ulubiona roślina: Stokrotka * Ulubione zwierzę: Królik * Nie znosi: Dentysty, duchów, burzy, odpowiedzialności i testów * Hobby: Gry komputerowe, czytanie komiksów, jedzenie słodyczy, spanie, zakupy * Ulubiony przedmiot: Gospodarstwo domowe, socjologia, muzyka * Nielubiany przedmiot: matematyka i język angielski * Szkoła: Juuban Junior High School; później Juuban Senior High School * Ulubiony kolor: Biały, żółty i różowy * Ulubiona potrawa: Lody, ciastka i torty * Nielubiana potrawa: Marchewka * Marzenie: Ślub w białej sukni, zostać modelką * Wiek: 14 - 16 lat Charakterystyka Seria Classic W serii Classic Usagi była zwykłą, przeciętną dziewczyną, z dobrego domu. Nasza bohaterka nie jest pilną uczennicą, w dodatku leniwą, płaczliwą, często zasypiającą podczas lekcji i często na te lekcje się spóźniającą. Mimo wszystko jest osobą szybko nawiązującą kontakty międzyludzkie, nie kieruje się uprzedzeniami, przez co wielokrotnie pokazuje swoją naiwność. W szkole ma wielu znajomych, ale jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Naru Osaka. Poza nią dobrze dogaduje się z Umino Gurio, który na początku jest zakochany w Usagi. Pewnego pięknego dnia Usagi jak zwykle spóźniając się do szkoły ratuje czarną kotkę z dziwnym półksiężycem na czole z rąk chłopców, którzy zwierzaka maltretowali. Z biegiem akcji okazuje się, że kotka ta ma na imię Luna. Luna nie tylko mówi ludzkim głosem, ale ma za zadanie znaleźć wraz z pozostałymi wojowniczkami (które najpierw musi odnaleźć) Księżycową Księżniczkę. Usagi dostaje od kota broszkę i po słowach: Moon Prism Power, Make Up! - zmienia się w Sailor Moon. Na początku całkowicie nieświadoma powierzonego jej zadania, Usagi zgadza się znaleźć wraz z Luną pozostałe wojowniczki i księżniczkę. Panna Tsukino w początkowych odcinkach serii Classic na pewno nie jest typem bohatera ratującego ludzkość przed złem. Wręcz przeciwnie - boi stanąć do walki z demonami, płacze, a z każdej opresji ratuje ją Tuxedo Mask - tajemniczy chłopak, w którym Usagi z miejsca się zakochuje. W pewnych odstępach czasu dołączająca do niej pozostałe Inner Senshi (Wojowniczki z Wewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego) - Sailor Mercury (ep.8), Sailor Mars (ep.10), Sailor Jupiter (ep.25) i Sailor Venus (ep.33). Mimo walki ze złem Usagi w dalszym ciągu wiedzie stosunkowo spokojne, ułożone życie. Jej chłopakiem i przyszłym mężem jest Mamoru Chiba, z którym na początku serii Classic wiecznie się kłóciła. Tak było dopóki nie odkryli swej prawdziwej tożsamości i przeszłości (ep. 34/35). Od tej pory (z kilkoma przerwami) tworzą parę. Warto zauważyć, że Usagi w anime jest liderem Sailor Senshi, czego oznaką było otrzymanie od Luny (odc. 25) Moon Stick. W mandze Sailor Venus była liderką Inner Senshi. Z serii Classic dowiadujemy się, że Usagi Tsukino to reinkarnacja Księżniczki Serenity, następczyni tronu w Księżycowym Królestwie (odc. 34/35). Zakochała się ona z wzajemnością w Ziemianinie - Księciu Endymionie (Mamoru w przeszłości). Oboje zginęli z rąk Królowej Metalii, jednak dzięki Srebrnemu Kryształowi i poświęceniu Królowej Serenity (matki Księżniczki Serenity) narodzili się ponownie, na Ziemi w XX wieku. W mandze tylko Endymion zginął, a Serenity popełniła samobójstwo, przebijając się Świętym Ostrzem. Seria R W serii R/Romance poznajemy przyszłość naszej bohaterki. Zostajemy przeniesieni do XXX wieku, gdzie Usagi została Neo Queen Serenity (w wolnym tłumaczeniu Nową Królową Serenity), po odrodzeniu Srebrnego Millennium (zapanowała epoka Neo Silver Millenium). Rządzi ona wraz z swym mężem Królem Endymionem w Crystal Tokyo (Kryształowym Tokyo)- stolicą państwa. Mają jedyną córkę (spadkobierczynię tronu) zwaną Małą Damę. Pozostałe imiona Chibiusy to: Lady Serenity (jako księżniczki) i ChibiUsa (czyli mała Usagi). W tej serii również Bunny otrzymuje od Królowej Serenity Srebrny Kryształ (który znajduje sie w Crystal Star Compact), a jej broszka ulega pod wpływem mocy Królowej znacznemu ulepszeniu (z Transformation Brooch na Crystal Star Compact), dzięki czemu zmienia się w Crystal Sailor Moon. Było to spowodowane zniszczeniem Transformation Brooch w walce z Cardianem w odcinku 51. Poza tym Usagi otrzymuje również Cutie Moon Rod, którą wykorzystuje do niszczenia demonów. Seria S Trzecia część anime wyjaśnia nam kim jest Mesjasz Światła, który miał uratować świat przed zniszczeniem i co wspólnego ma właściwie z naszą bohaterką (to Usagi jest Mesjaszem, w dodatku uratowała na końcu serii świat przed zagładą). Tutaj następują również kolejne przemiany Bunny jako Sailor Moon. Najpierw (ep.91) w Cosmic Sailor Moon (przy pomocy Medalionu Kosmicznych Serc - Cosmic Heart Compact; powstała ona z poprzedniej broszki i z połączenia wspólnej miłości Usagi i Mamoru oraz ich pragnienia, by ocalić oboje i pozostałe wojowniczki przed demonem Nekonelle; przemianie wówczas uległo również berło - na Księżycowe Berło Spirali Serc - Spiral Heart Moon Rod), a następnie w Super Sailor Moon (przy pomocy Świętego Graala - Holly Grail/Sacred Cup). Seria SuperS Wcielenie Super Sailor Moon mamy okazję oglądać również w serii Super S, gdzie na początku potrzebna do tego jest moc Pegaza, w końcu jednak Czarodziejka z Księżyca i Mała Czarodziejka z Księżyca otrzymują od niego nowe broszki (w przypadku Sailor Moon jest to Medalion Księżycowego Przesilenia - Crisis Moon Compact). Czarodziejka zostaje wyposażona także w całkiem nowe berło - Księżycowy Kalejdoskop (Caleid Moon Scope). Seria Stars W piątej i ostatniej części anime Usagi przybiera formę Eternal Sailor Moon. Początkowo potrzeba jej mocy pozostałych Sailor Senshi, jednak już po ostatecznym starciu z Nehelenią, w odcinku 173 udaje jej się to zrobić bez pomocy pozostałych Czarodziejek (wykorzystuje do tego Księżycowę Broszkę Eternal Sailor Moon - Eternal Moon Broosh). Usagi ma również kolejne nowe berło - Księżycowe Berło Wieczności (Eternal Moon Rod). W czasie serii zostało one udoskonalone poprzez połączenie go z berłem Chibi Chibi. Warto zauważyć, że Sailor Moon w mandze trzymała je podczas swojej koronacji na Neo Queen Serenity. Wikipedia Postacie Pojawienie się Sailor Moon Pierwsza odkryta przez Lunę Sailor Senshi. Czarodziejka z Księżyca, według anime, jest liderką i przewodzi Inner Senshi. Wydaje się na początku, że Usagi nie nadaje się na wojowniczkę; podczas pierwszych walk wybucha płaczem i chce do domu. Na szczęście ratuje ją Tuxedo Kamen i dodaje jej odwagi. Przy każdej walce z wrogiem Czarodziejka z Księżyca mówi swoją kwestię: "Walczę o miłość i sprawiedliwość! Jestem piękną wojowniczką w marynarskim mundurku! Sailor Moon! Ukarzę cię w imieniu Księżyca!Tłumaczenie pochodzi z odcinków na stronie Shining Moon Początkowa forma Sailor Moon - Prism (pol. Pryzmatu) zmieniała się. Najpierw w Crystal (pol. Kryształową), a następnie w Cosmic (pol. Kosmiczną). Wraz z nowymi przemianami Czarodziejka dostaje nowe ataki, które skuteczniej pokonują kolejnych wrogów.na "komiks sailor moon wiki" można się dowiedzieć że pierwsza przemiana w komiksie Anny Karbon była bardziej wzorowana na tej z PGSM więc czarodziejka miała na kokardzie broszkę w kształcie serca.atak "moon princess halation" był dość dobry by go dopasować do tej przemiany i tak zostało. |thumb|250px|Sailor Moon (anime)||thumb|200px|Sailor Moon (manga)||thumb|200px|Sailor Moon (PGSM) |} thumb|99px|sailor moon (komiks) Super Sailor Moon W połowie serii S, dzięki Świętemu Graalowi, osiąga wyższy poziom. Staje się Super Sailor Moon i zyskuje nowe moce. Później dzięki Pegazowi razem w Sailor Chibi Moon zmienia się razem w Senshi poziomu "Super". |thumb|250px|Super Sailor Moon (anime)||thumb|200px|Super Sailor Moon (manga) |} thumb|109px|super sailor moon (komiks) Eternal Sailor Moon W ostatniej serii Sailor Moon przyjmuje ostateczną i najsilniejszą formę - Wieczną Czarodziejkę z Księżyca. |thumb|200 px|Eternal Sailor Moon (anime)||thumb|200 px|Eternal Sailor Moon (manga)||thumb|200 px|Eternal Sailor Moon (Sera Myu) |} thumb|109px|eternal sailor moon (komiks) Księżniczka Serenity Księżniczka Serenity jest córką Królowej Serenity oraz następczynią tronu Księżycowego Królestwa. W mandze księżniczka mieszka w Moon Castle, a na jej straży (tak jak i w anime) stoją cztery najbliższe przyjaciółki: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter i Sailor Venus, które również mieszkają w Silver Millennium. Księżniczka zakochała się (z wzajemnością) w księciu Ziemi, Endymionie. Mimo przeciwności spotykali się. W anime Serenity i Endymion zginęli podczas ataku Ziemian na Księżyc. W mandze tylko Endymion zginął, a Serenity zabiła się z rozpaczy. Nowa Królowa Serenity W anime nie jest dokładnie wyjaśnione, jak doszło do tego, że Usagi żyje w XXX w jako Nowa Królowa Serenity (Neo Queen Serenity). W mandze jest napisane, że gdy miała 22 lata, dzięki Srebrnemu Kryształowi ona i Mamoru przestali się starzeć. W XXX wieku, rządzą razem w Kryształowym Tokio. Podczas ataku Bractwa Czarnego Księżyca, znika Srebrny Kryształ, a Neo Queen Serenity zostaje uwięziona w pałacu i nikt nie wie czy żyje. Jej córka, Mała Dama, cofa się w czasie, by od poprzedniego wcielenia matki (w anime ChibiUsa nie wie, że Usagi z XX wieku to jej matka) wziąć kryształ i uratować królową. Sailor Moon (z XX wieku) przybywa do Kryształowego Tokio i pokonuje Bractwo Czarnego Księżyca. W mandze dodatkowo dochodzi do spotkania Nowej Królowa Serenity z Usagi. W anime nie ma o tym wzmianki. Po tych wydarzeniach Królowa jeszcze raz wysyła swoją córkę do XX wieku na "trening", by stała się prawdziwą Czarodziejką. Mesjasz Światła W serii Super Sailor Moon ukazywana jest w wizjach Czarodziejka z Urana jako Mesjasz Światła, który potrafi pokonać Mesjasza Ciszy chcącego zniszczyć naszą planetę. Usagi okazuje się faktycznie nim być po uchwyceniu Graala i zmienieniu się w Super Czarodziejkę z Księżyca. W mandze Sailor Moon jako Nowa Królowa Serenity okazała się być Mesjaszem. Princess Sailor Moon Występuje tylko w PGSM. Sailor Rabbit Występuje tylko w PGSM. Usagi Tsukino (zanim odkryła że jest Sailor Moon) razem z koleżankami przebrała się za Sailor Rabbit, by bronić przed złodziejami sklepu z biżuterią Osa-P, należącego do rodziny jej przyjaciółki - Naru Osaki. thumb|center|Sailor Rabbit (tylko PGSM) Chibi Usagi Chibi Super Sailor Moon sailor princess jak narazie najdoskonalsza forma senshi. występuje tylko w komiksie. thumb|190px Moce Przemiany Anime *''Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'' (Księżycowa Potęgo Pryzmatu Przemień Mnie!) *''Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Księżyca, Przemień Mnie!) *''Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!'' (Kosmiczna Potęgo Księżyca, Przemień Mnie!) *''Crisis, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Przesilenia, Przemień Mnie!) *''Moon Crisis, Make Up!'' (Księżycowa Potęgo Przesilenia Przemień Mnie!) *Moon Eternal, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Wiecznego Księżyca, Przemień Mnie!) *''Moon Power ... ni nare!'' (Mocy Księżyca, zmień mnie w...!) (Zobacz też: Disguise Pen:przemiany.) Manga *''Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Księżyca, Przemień Mnie!) *''Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Księżyca, Przemień Mnie!) *''Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!'' (Kosmiczna Potęgo Księżyca, Przemień Mnie!) *''Crisis, Make Up!'' (Kryzysie, Przemień Mnie!) *''Moon Crisis, Make Up!'' (Księżycowy Kryzysie, Przemień Mnie!) *''Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Srebrnego Księżyca, Przemień Mnie!) *''Moon Power ... ni nare!'' (Mocy Księżyca, zmień mnie w...!) PGSM *''Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Księżyca, Przemień Mnie!) komiks * moon prisim power make up! *(przemiana w super sailor moon bez zaklęcia) * crisis make up! * moon eternal make up! * double eternal make up! (z Chibiusą) * sailor princess make up! Ataki Anime *''Moon Tiara Action!'' (Księżycowa Tiaro, Działaj!) *''Moon Tiara Stardust!'' (Księżycowa Tiaro, Gwiezdny Pył!) *''Moon Healing Escalation!'' (Księżycowa Eskalacja Uzdrowienia!) *''Moon Princess Halation!'' (Księżycowa Aura Księżniczki!) *''Moon Spiral Heart Attack!'' (Księżycowy Atak Spirali Serc!) *''Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!'' (Tęczowe Pożąda''nie Księżycowych Serc!) *Moon Gorgous Meditation!'' (Księżycowa Cudowna Medytacja!) *''Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!'' (Uzdrowicielski Pocałunek Gwiezdnego Światła Miesiąca Miodowego!) *''Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!'' (Kryształowa Moc Pocałunku Srebrnego Księżyca!) Fizyczne ataki *''Sailor V Kick!'' *''Sailor Moon Kick!'' (Czarodziejski Kopniak!) *''Sailor Body Attack!'' (Czarodziejski Cios!) *''Double Sailor Moon Kick!'' (Podwójny Czarodziejski Kopniak!) *''Deadly Double Sailor Kick!'' (Podwójny Śmiertelny Czarodziejski Atak!) Inne ataki *''Sailor Hearing'' *''Supersonic Waves'' (Fale Ponaddźwiękowe) *''Moon Crystal Power!'' (Potęga Księżycowego Kryształu!) *''Moon Cosmic Power!'' (Potęga Kosmicznego Kryształu!) *''Crisis Power!'' (Potęga Przesilenia!) *''Moon Crisis Power!'' (Potęga Księżycowego Przesilenia!) *''Silver Moon Crystal Power!'' (Kryształowa Potęga Srebrnego Księżyca!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Teleport!'' *''Sailor Planet Power!'' *''Sailor Planet Attack!'' *''Silver Crystal Power!'' Manga *''Moon Frisbee!'' (Księżycowe Frisbee!) *''Moon Twilight Flash!'' (Księżycowy Błysk Brzasku!) *''Moon Healing Escalation!'' (Uzdrowicielska Moc Księżyca!) *''Moon Princess Halation!'' (Poświata Księżycowej Księżniczki!) *''Moon Spiral Heart Attack!'' (Księżycowy Atak Spirali Serc!) *''Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!'' (Tęczowe Serce Księżyca!) *''Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache!'' (Podwójne Tęczowe Serce Księżyca!) *''Moon Gorgous Meditation!'' (Cudowna Księżycowa Medytacja!) *''Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!'' (Uzdrowicielska Moc Księżycowego Pocałunku!) *''Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!'' (Podwójna Uzdrowicielska Moc Księżycowego Pocałunku!) *''Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!'' (Uzdrowicielska Moc Kryształowego Pocałunku Srebrnego Księżyca!) *''Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power!'' (Wieczna Potęga Kryształu Srebrnego Księżyca!) Fizyczne ataki *''Sailor Moon Kick!'' (Kopniak Czarodziejki z Księżyca!) Inne ataki *''Supersonic Waves'' (Fale Ponaddźwiękowe) *''Sailor Vision'' *''Sailor Hearing'' Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Planet Attack!'' PGSM *''Moon Tiara Boomerang!'' (Księżycowa Tiaro, Bumerang!) *''Moon Healing Escalation!'' (Uzdrowicielska Moc Księżyca!) *''Moon Twilight Flash!'' (Księżycowy Błysk Brzasku!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Planet Attack!'' *''Moonlight Attractive Attack!'' komiks * moon princess halation * rainbow moon heart ache * moon gorgous meditation * starlight honeymoon therapy kiss * silver moon crystal power kiss Przedmioty Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Moon. Aktorki Seiyu *Mitsuishi Kotono *Araki Kae (odcinki 44-50) PGSM *Miyuu Sawai Sera Myu *Anza Ooyama *Fumina Hara *Miyuki Kanbe *Marina Kuroki Uwaga tłumaczeniowa *"Usagi" w języku japońskim oznacza królika. Polska wersja językowa powstała na bazie tłumaczeń francuskojęzycznych, w których imię Usagi na modłę angielską zostało przetłumaczone na "Bunny" (ang. "królik"). Dlatego w polskiej wersji Czarodziejki z Księżyca spotkać można imię Bunny, czy wręcz (prawdopodobnie na skutek błędnego czytania) "Bane". Tak samo jej nazwisko bywało w druku zapisywane błędnie jako "Cukino".'' *Imię i nazwisko głównej bohaterki jest też związane z japońską legendą o króliku na księżycu (Tsuki no usagi), który piecze ciasteczka ryżowe. Zobacz także *Wikipedia *Wikimoon (ang.) Na youtube.com *Przemiany *Ataki *http://pl.komikssailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Komiks_sailor_moon_Wiki Bibliografia de:Usagi Tsukino Kategoria:Inner Senshi Kategoria:Księżycowy matriarchat Kategoria:Rodzina ChibiUsy Kategoria:Rodzina Kousagi Kategoria:Rodzina Mamoru Kategoria:Sailor Team Kategoria:Inne Senshi Kategoria:Princess of the Solar System